


Come Here

by Whystickaround



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whystickaround/pseuds/Whystickaround
Summary: Frankie is sick and Grace knows just how to make her feel better





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> CLASSIC sick/smut trope. I wrote this at 2am and did not reread it so deadass sorry if there’s like 8 billion typos

“Jesus Christ you look like death!” Grace says as she looks up from her book to see Frankie wrapped in a blanket leaning up against the doorframe. 

“I feel like someone murdered death, only to resurrect it and then kill it again.” Frankie whines, her voice low and gravely. 

“Come here honey.” Grace says and pats the bed beside her. 

“I don’t want to get you sick.” 

“Oh come here!” 

Frankie makes her way over and slides under the covers on the left side of the bed, trying not to cough on the clean sheets. 

Grace puts her book down and scoots down so she’s laying beside Frankie, head propped up on her left arm. She watches Frankie lay there with her eyes closed, breathing loudly through her mouth and she can’t believe how this doesn’t annoy her. Remembers how she refused to share a bed with Robert at the slightest inkling of sickness. Thanks the goddess for how different her life is now. 

She reaches her arm out and without asking begins to rub soft circles against Frankie’s sternum. 

“Ohhhhh.” Frankie exhales and Grace watches her face relax. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She says, and she means it. Runny nose and dirty hair and chapped lips and all, Grace can’t look at Frankie without feeling her heart ache at the beauty of her. 

“Oh please,” she sniffles, “I look like a drowned rat! And not even I can see any beauty in rats.” 

“Oh hush now, you’re still beautiful to me.” She says, fingers still pressing circles across her chest. 

Frankie huffs her disagreeance right as Grace shifts her wrist slightly and grazes past her braless nipple, cupping her breast and massaging slowly. 

“Oh!”

Grace feels Frankie’s nipple respond immediately and she rolls it lightly between her thumb and forefinger through what she guesses are three layers of fabric. 

“I know what might make you feel better.” She hums into Frankie’s ear before kissing the warm spot below it and continuing her way down. 

Frankie lets out a weak mewl, “Grace...god... I don’t want to get you sic-“ she’s interrupted by firm lips sucking on her collarbone. 

“Ohhhh-“

“Mmmm you feel so good though. Maybe it’s worth it.” Grace’s voice is thick and she knows exactly what she’s doing to the other woman. 

Grace’s hand moves painfully slow down Frankie’s torso until she finds the end of Frankie’s tunic and slips her fingers underneath. She moves them across her lower stomach and feels the muscles tense and contract below her. She dips her fingertips beneath the band of Frankie’s tarem pants, teasing her, before pushing them up past her bellybutton up to the space between her breasts. She feels Frankie’s breath grow more irregular, but less now from her cold and more from the anticipation of what’s to come. 

Grace licks up the side of Frankie’s neck and right as her hand comes into direct contact with her left breast she sinks her teeth into Frankie’s earlobe. Frankie’s hips buck forward and the sound that escapes her lips is guttural. Frankie’s hand grabs a hold of Grace’s hair and pulls their lips together so ferociously it almost hurts. Grace’s tongue snakes it’s way between her lips and their moans immediately intertwine. Grace’s hand is wandering across Frankie’s skin like she’s searching for survival and it nearly pains her when Frankie pulls her lips away. 

“Air-“ she chokes, “I can’t breathe.”

Grace’s hand stills, having temporarily forgotten Frankie’s sickness. She’s about to ask if the other woman wants to take a break when she feels a hand maneuver it’s way between her legs. 

“Oh no you don’t.” She takes Frankie’s wrist and moves it above her head. “Tonight is all about you.” She holds it with one hand before taking Frankie’s other wrist and placing it with the other. “Don’t you dare move.” She whispers into Frankie’s ear before shifting her weight so she could straddle Frankie’s entire body. Once above her she leans down and presses a chaste kiss to the other woman’s lips. 

“Take this off.” She says and begins to pull the tunic and camisole up, revealing her stomach. Frankie does as she is told, which isn’t entirely easy with Grace sitting on top of her but with some erratic arm flailing she manages to reveal her naked torso. 

Grace groans at the sight and she leans down, pressing her face into Frankie’s soft breast. 

“God I will never get used to this.” She whispers, which makes Frankie squeeze her thighs together and exhale sharply. 

It isn’t long before Grace’s knees demand she move but she uses her last second to raise herself off of Frankie’s legs and pull the woman’s pants and underwear down roughly, before shifting back onto her side next to Frankie. 

Frankie, who’s arms had managed to stay above her head move quickly to discard the pants completely and she goes to reach out again to touch Grace. 

“Uh uh uh” Grace coos before forcefully returning her hands above her head. 

“Fuck.” Frankie moans and Grace can tell she’s desperate for something Grace isn’t willing to give her yet. 

“I thought this was supposed to make me feel better. You’re just torturing me.” 

“Oh honey. I promise I’ll make you feel better, but first I want to enjoy you spread out like this for me.” Grace Hanson can’t believe words like this come out of her mouth these days. She can’t believe the hunger that bubbles from within her whenever Frankie lets her take control. This is a previously untapped part of her, something she would have feverishly denied if ever suggested by the men she’d bedded. This was something she can’t control, something both her and Frankie recognize to be an organism of its own. Their lovemaking was mostly soft, loving, an equal partnership of worship and appreciation for one another. But fortunately for her, Frankie was more than willing to submit from time to time- not always, not even often, but when the situation did arise both women sat back and just enjoyed it for what it was. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” She asks, as if she doesn’t already know. 

“God- Grace, please. I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me.”

“Ohhh.”

Grace wraps her left arm underneath Frankie’s neck and with her right pulls her hips so Frankie’s back is flush against her. She sticks her right knee between Frankie’s legs, opening them slightly, and snakes her long arm across her hip, grazing her lower stomach once more, driving her crazy. Frankie buries her face into Grace’s bicep beneath her and brings Grace’s left hand to her mouth to kiss. Right as Grace finally comes into contact with where Frankie needs her most, Frankie takes two of Grace’s long fingers and sucks them into her mouth. Frankie grinds her hips into her and they quickly find a rhythm of sucking and grinding and rubbing. 

Frankie winds her tongue between Grace’s fingers and growls when Grace finally enters her with the other hand. 

“Oh god, you’re so wet...” she moans into Frankie’s ear and Frankie’s entire body reacts to the sound. 

“Oh god yes.” She gasps as she releases Grace’s fingers. Her hand is on her own breast and the sight is almost enough for Grace to burst. 

“I love you so much” Grace breathes and peppers her neck with kisses. It’s the most intense love she’s ever felt in her life, to be wrapped around someone, to be inside of them. Every inch of her body alive with love for Frankie, every inch of her body on fire. 

“Fuck... fu- ohhhh!” Frankie feels her entire body spasm and she reaches her arm back to clutch Grace closer to her. Her hand cups Grace’s face closer to her neck as she pants, and then begins to cough violently. 

“Oh baby.” Grace keeps her arms clutched around her as she coughs harshly before finally sinking back into the mattress, all energy wiped completely. 

“Oh god I really did forget I was sick there.”

“Me too, are you okay?” She asks as she kisses her cheek. Frankie twists her body around to face Grace and she kisses her softly on the mouth. She sticks her one leg back between Grace’s and drapes her arm lazily around her waist. 

“Holy hell Hanson you could’ve killed me! I’m pretty sure that’s not what they mean when they say nothing cures a cold like some TLC.”

Grace laughs, a genuine throaty laugh and she can’t help but be grateful how Frankie can set her body ablaze and then shift so suddenly and light her up with fireworks. Up until now Grace truly believed nothing in life came easy but this life, this relationship she’s built with Frankie comes so naturally she wouldn’t believe it if she couldn’t see it with her own eyes. 

“My god I love you.”

“I love you too! How could I not after that? I wasn’t planning on leaving in the first place but now I never can! I’m stuck! I’m smitten! You’ve got me babe-“ she begins to sing but is struck by another coughing fit and Grace laughs again. 

“Don’t worry-“ Frankie croaks before she’s even fully stopped coughing, “if I get you sick I know JUST how to make you feel better!” she says with a wink and Grace begins to think that maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.


End file.
